Kagerou Project
by Timeless Fantasist
Summary: El pasado, lo que parece, los sueños tal vez. Un secreto, una mentira, quizá la única salida ¿Que es lo que tus ojos pueden ver? ¿Hay algo que estos pueden esconder? Esos ojos... son diferentes, poseen un poder. Ya para de correr, no te intentes esconder. No hay nada que temer, ven, te enseñare que puedo entender. *Hiatus*
1. El poder de la ilusión

Hola!**  
**

Primero que todo Feliz Año Nuevo!

Bueno esta historia la he estado pensando en publicar desde hace tiempo... pero nunca la escribía y ayer decidí que tenia que subirla el primer día del año (no me pregunten porque, yo solo quería hacerlo)

Aja y la cosa es que la escribí en mi celular ayer en la madrugada (nunca lo hagan... es desesperante...)

Esta historia es del Kagerou Project, es vocaloid :3 los personajes de Inazuma Eleven y algunos OCs harán de personajes del Kagerou Project! Esta es mi versión del Kagerou Project... lo que significa que no todo sera igual, ademas soy yo la que escribí todo así .. me entenderán si que es que saben que es el Kagerou Project!

Le tengo que dar créditos a **hetainazumapony **porque fue ella quien tuvo la idea de que los personajes de Inazuma Eleven hicieran de personajes del Kagerou Project... solo que yo no estoy usando su trama ni los personajes que ella puso como los del Kagerou Project...

Como no tengo nada mas que decir empecemos...

Aclaraciones: AU... y todos los personajes de Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven Go tienen aproximadamente la misma edad...

Advertencias: habrán OCs en futuros capitulos, incoherencias y tal vez OOC

Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada... solo la manera que tengo de ver el Kagerou Project y mi estilo de escritura

!neturfsiD

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El poder de la ilusión (El poder de "engañar al ojo")**

_Todo es tan confuso_

_ya no puedo mas_

_¿Que es lo que me pasa?_

_Nadie me quiere hablar_

_trato pero es inútil_

_nadie parece entender_

_¿Soy tan diferente _

_que en mi no han de creer?_

Amemiya Taiyou parecía un chico normal, pero esa era toda la verdad, solo parecía. El día que _ella_ lo noto, el chico tenía 9 años, su cabello era de un brillante color naranja y a pesar de eso lo que más llamaba la atención cuando veías al chico no era su cabello ni su deslumbrante sonrisa, eran sus ojos azules grisáceos los que rápidamente captaban la atención de todos. Tal vez era el brillo que estos tenían o el color único que poseían, o ambas cosas seguramente, lo que todos sabían era que los ojos del chico eran diferentes. Nadie sabía con exactitud porque, solo lo sabían, así como sabes que un amigo esta triste a pesar que este sonriendo.

Ese día el chico estaba jugando solo, últimamente era usual verlo solo. Por alguna razón todos los chicos lo evitaban, como si Taiyou tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Y aunque el chico estaba solo, estaba sonriendo, miraba con anhelo a todos los chicos que jugaban en grupo.

Taiyou vivía en un orfanato y desde que el tenia memoria eran solo los chicos nuevos los que jugaban con él, aunque eso siempre terminaba por acabar pues cada chico nuevo que entraba y hablaba o jugaba con Taiyou, siempre terminaba huyendo, como si detectaran la enfermedad contagiosa que Taiyou nunca podía descubrir, pero ahí estaba, en algún lugar escondido en el que no podía ni siquiera buscar.

Ese día ella vio como Taiyou jugaba solo, probablemente con amigos imaginarios. Pero ese día había un chico nuevo, alejado de cualquier criatura a la que se le denomina niño.

Taiyou se percato de su presencia y le sonrió al chico desde su lugar, invitándolo a que le hablara o jugara con él. Pero el chico no parecía inmutarse, solamente miro de reojo a Taiyou y se quedo quieto en su lugar, sin saber que hacer. Taiyou se acerco al chico y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola- lo saludo Taiyou y el chico permaneció unos segundos en silencio, como si fuera demasiado tímido como para responder eso.

-Hola- saludo finalmente y miro hacia el suelo

Taiyou frunció levemente el entrecejo pero esa sonrisa imborrable seguía ahí.

-¿Quieres jugar?- lo invito Taiyou con otra de sus sonrisas.

-Claro- acepto el chico.

Segundos después fue prácticamente arrastrado al patio por Taiyou, quien no se digno a presentarse ni a preguntarle al chico como se llamaba. A Taiyou eso no le importaba en realidad, ¿que tenia de importante un nombre?

-¿A que jugamos?- pregunto Taiyou con impaciencia, la verdad ni siquiera había pensado en que jugar.

-Ya se... Yo seré el superhéroe y tu el monstruo que asusta a todos- respondió el otro chico con emoción y Taiyou asintió entusiasmado.

-Empecemos- dijo Taiyou con entusiasmo.

El chico asintió y se escondió detrás de un árbol, como él era el superhéroe saldría hasta que Taiyou "atacara" la ciudad.

Taiyou por otro lado se arrastraba en el suelo, como si nadie lo pudiera ver. Llego un momento en el que Taiyou se levanto, pretendiendo que salía de debajo de la tierra.

-Rawr- "rugió" el pequeño al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus brazos, blandiendo garras imaginarias. El chico que estaba detrás del árbol ahogo un grito y salió corriendo, como si Taiyou de verdad fuera el monstruo más desagradable y espantoso que hubiera visto en su vida. Taiyou noto el terror de sus ojos y no pudo comprender que era lo que estaba pasando...

-Espera-grito Taiyou, empezando a seguirlo.

-Monstruo- grito el chico paranoico y al mismo tiempo Hitomiko salía del orfanato caminando hacia el chico asustado.

Taiyou se detuvo en seco... ¿acaso el chico de verdad pensaba que él era un monstruo?

Hitomiko abrazo al chico tratando de consolarlo y calmarlo mientras miraba de reojo a Taiyou. Cada vez que un chico terminaba asustado Taiyou estaba involucrado. Hitomiko al principio pensaba que Taiyou hacia bromas pesadas o algo por el estilo pero había descubierto que Taiyou no tenía idea de lo que hacía. Hitomiko siempre se preguntaba que era lo que andaba mal con el chico, el problema era que nunca lograba encontrar la respuesta.

Todos los niños que estaban jugando en el patio habían hecho un círculo alrededor de Hitomiko y el chico, todos entendían porque el chico estaba así. Había jugado con Taiyou y la mayoría de ellos sabía que era lo que pasaba. Algunos chicos miraban con temor a Taiyou, otros le dirigían miradas de advertencia.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- se disculpo Taiyou, quien ya no sabía que mas hacer en ese tipo de situaciones.

Taiyou corrió lejos del círculo y con la habilidad de un mono se subió a un árbol, se escondió entre las ramas para que nadie lo viera.

Taiyou suspiro y abrazo el tronco del árbol mientras cerraba sus ojos.

¿Que había hecho él? ¿Porque todos los chicos con los que hablaba o jugaba terminaban así? ¿Su familia lo había abandonado por esa razón?

Ya no entendía nada, el solo quería tener amigos con quien jugar o hablar ya que su familia también lo había abandonado y los amigos eran lo único que podía tener.

¿Podría alguien explicarle que estaba pasándole? ¿Alguien podía entenderlo?

_Ella_, la chica que lo había estado observando de lejos, lo seguía mirando con atención. _Ella_ si sabía lo que había pasado... el problema era que no sabía cómo ayudarlo, pero pronto lo descubriría, y no ayudaría solo a Taiyou, también a otras personas parecidas a él.

_De mi tienen miedo_

_¿Alguien me puede explicar?_

_No soy malo, yo no quiero asustar_

_Todos huyen, escapan _

_pero yo no quiero lastimar_

_¿Sera que algún día con alguien podre jugar?_

* * *

~Fin del capitulo

Se que este capitulo es confuso... bueno todos los personajes del Kagerou Project tienen un "poder de ojo"...

En el otro capitulo explicare que es lo que hace Taiyou...

¿Ya saben a quien del Kagerou Project esta interpretando Taiyou?

Espero que sigan leyendo la historia...

Reviews? (son mas que bienvenidos)


	2. OCs

He aquí los OCs que fueron aceptados:

-Lia Takanashi

-Jesse Akami

-Yue Wang

-Shimori Matsumoto

-Aila Kirino

-Nanomi Tsuki

* * *

**Lo siento a los OCs que no acepte, no es que estuvieran mal pero es que no tenia idea de como integrar los OCs que no fueron aceptados, lo siento mucho de verdad...**

Un aviso: los OCs empezaran a aparecer hasta en el cuarto capitulo... lo siento pero es que ya estaba planeado así...

Sin mas me despido y espero que las personas a las que acepte su OC sigan leyendo la historia...

Nos vemos!


	3. El poder de pasar desapercibida

Hola!

Yo se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí el primer capitulo... pero es que tengo un millón de historias en curso y por eso actualizo algo lento... ademas ya empece el colegio/escuela (el lunes )

Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites!

**Aviso: **los OCs empezaran a salir desde el capitulo 4... lo siento pero es que así estaba planeado...

Este capitulo tienen mas incoherencias de lo normal... no me pueden culpar! (lo escribí en la madrugada...)

!neturfsiD

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El poder de pasar desapercibida (El poder de "ocultar la mirada") **

_Nadie me ve_

_es todo lo que se _

_¿soy invisible?_

_¿o solo una ilusión?_

_Tal vez producto de la imaginación…_

_Ella, _la chica que había estado observando de lejos a Taiyou, sonrió mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Su nombre era Namiko Akatsuki, y hace tan solo unos días había estado en una situación parecida a la de Taiyou. Parecida no, más bien similar. Namiko sabia como se sentía Taiyou, pues ella se había sentido así unos días antes, cuando no sabía nada.

Namiko era una chica solitaria, pero en realidad nadie lo notaba, eran muy pocas veces que las personas alrededor de ella se percataban de su presencia.

Cuando lo hacían eran por sus profundos ojos morados, pues a pesar que todo en ella podía llamar la atención, desde su cabello negro con mechas color celeste claro hasta su bonita piel bronceada, eran sus ojos los que resaltaban.

Esos ojos morados que llamaban la atención y muchas veces por lo cual la gente la notaba, cuando sentían esos ojos clavados en ellos era que volteaban a verla.

Namiko por mucho tiempo estuvo confundida, viviendo ensimismada en su propio mundo, claro nadie lo notaba porque parecía invisible.

Pero ella siempre había estado ahí, muchas veces se preguntaba que era lo que hacía mal. Cuando trataba de hablar con algún chico o chica que estaba sin compañía, siempre terminaban desubicados. Como si no fueran capaz de verla o ella desapareciera mágicamente de su vista, a pesar que ella seguía enfrente de ellos, tratando de descifrar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Hace mucho tiempo que Namiko trataba de no sentirse excluida, pero muchas veces no podía evitar llorar en silencio al ver como otros chicos hacían fácilmente amigos. Muchas veces llegaba a creer que todos estaban en su contra y que la ignoraban solo para hacerla sentir mal.

Pero sus miedos se confirmaron cuando Hitomiko se asusto una vez que Namiko se acerco a hablarle, Hitomiko se había sobresaltado y se disculpo con la chica. Pero Namiko ya no sabía que pasaba, tal vez era solo un fantasma que había llegado por accidente a ese lugar.

Después de todo no tenia familia y por esa razón había sido abandonada en el orfanato, no recordaba nada, por lo que había llegado a creer que de verdad era un fantasma.

Había sido hace tan solo unos días cuando Namiko se dio cuenta que ella no era la única que estaba pasando malos ratos. Ese día, ella se concentro en ser vista y, sin duda alguna, todos se habían percatado de su presencia.

Algunos la habían mirado desubicados, como si nunca la hubieran visto en ese lugar, otros parecían sorprendidos, parecía que creían que había sido adoptada hace tiempo o había desaparecido mágicamente.

Namiko ese día entendió que ella siempre había estado creando algo parecido a barreras alrededor de ella, era como si todos siempre sabían que estaba ahí, pero de alguna manera no pudieran fijarse en ella.

Namiko sabía que era diferente a los demás, se dio cuenta que si se concentraba lo suficiente en ser vista, cualquiera podía verla.

El problema es que no le gustaba que todos se fijaran tanto en ella, pues cuando ella controlaba esas barreras invisibles todos se fijaban en ella, la miraban minuciosamente como si de un fenómeno se tratara.

Namiko sabía que no era normal, entendía de sobra que tenía una habilidad que no cualquiera poseía, pero no se lo dijo a nadie. Prefería guardar ese secreto para ella misma.

En su soledad ella había estado observando a todos los chicos del orfanato, con atención y mucha curiosidad. Descubrió a dos chicos que eran tratados de una manera similar como la trataban a ella, pero observo a uno con más cautela, pues él era recluido por los demás de una manera más cruel.

El nombre del chico era Amemiya Taiyou, y Namiko ese día que lo observaba de cerca sin ser vista descubrió cual era su poder.

Ella miro con atención como Taiyou arrastraba al chico nuevo al patio, y los siguió sigilosamente. Con curiosidad observo el juego que ellos habían empezado, fue entonces cuando Taiyou fue reemplazado por un monstruo anaranjado, que parecía ser la mezcla entre un dinosaurio y un extraterrestre.

Namiko ahogo un grito del susto, estuvo a punto de irse corriendo del lugar, pero fue entonces que se fijo en los ojos del "monstruo". Eran inconfundiblemente los ojos azules grisáceos de Taiyou, Namiko no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Contemplo como el chico nuevo huía lejos y el "monstruo" trataba de detenerlo, Taiyou apareció sin ningún aviso en el lugar donde el monstruo había estado y siguió al chico, pero para ese entonces Hitomiko ya lo estaba abrazando y todos los chicos del orfanato se habían reunido a su alrededor.

Namiko miro con asombro como Taiyou se disculpaba y subía a un árbol, ella pudo reconocer el poder de Taiyou, y estaba segura que era genial si se le daba el uso correcto. Taiyou era capaz de crear ilusiones, el problema es que lo hacía de manera inconsciente.

Namiko sintió una mirada penetrante fija en ella, de repente tuvo un presentimiento de estar desprotegida, como si fuera transparente y alguien estaba viendo en su interior.

Namiko busco con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía semejante intrusión, encontró a un chico de grandes ojos esmeraldas observándola, pero con una mirada perdida.

Namiko sabía que ese era el otro chico que poseía un tipo de habilidad sobrehumana, al igual que Taiyou y ella. El nombre del chico era Hiroto Kiyama.

_Un espejismo parece_

_todo lo que he descubierto_

_¿Es esto más que un juego?_

_Pero ahora lo entiendo_

_soy diferente_

_y eso es lo que quiero_

_ayudar a otros_

_en este mismo juego_

* * *

~Fin del capitulo...

Se que esta raro el final... ya que...

Reviews?


	4. El poder de saber los secretos

Hola!**  
**

Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites :3 Me hacen muy feliz~

En el próximo capitulo empezaran a aparecer los OCs, solo un pequeño detalle, si las personas a las que he aceptado sus OCs no dejan reviews creo que los sacare de la historia (su OC me refiero...)

Sin mas el capitulo~

!neturfsiD

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El poder de saber secretos ****(El poder de "robar la mirada")**

_En mi soledad_

_no paro de preguntar _

_ellos vendrán _

_o siempre solo voy a estar_

_creo que no regresaran_

_me empiezo a preocupar_

_ya no paro de pensar_

_si ellos volverán_

_¿Tratan de olvidarme?_

_¿O han empezado a odiarme?_

Hiroto Kiyama miro con cierta precaución a su alrededor, no había adultos a la vista por lo que significaba que sus padres no habían venido a traerlo para llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

Hiroto no podía evitar pensar en sus padres por cada día que pasaba, simplemente los quería mucho y le dolía no poder verlos.

Los padres de Hiroto le habían prometido que volverían a verse cualquier día, que en cualquier momento ellos regresarían y lo abrazarían como siempre. Claro está que desde que habían dicho eso había pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez dos o tres años y Hiroto ya dudaba que en algún momento volvieran, era muy improbable.

Hiroto no era ningún tonto tampoco, sabía de sobra que el lugar en el que se encontraba eran dejados los niños que abandonaban, y Hiroto ya no sabía si esa era la verdadera intención de sus padres desde que le prometieron "volver". Hiroto nunca se pudo acostumbrar a ese lugar, claro, a veces hablaba con los demás chicos del lugar pero de alguna manera Hiroto siempre se enteraba de cosas que lo alejaban de esos chicos, y eso sin dejar de lado que Hiroto sabia un montón de secretos que hubiera preferido no saber.

El día que Namiko había descubierto el poder de Taiyou, Hiroto estaba un tanto apartado de todos, silencioso bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se veían anormalmente brillantes y la luz del sol le reflejaba el color rojo de su cabello en sus ojos, provocando un extraño color rojo brillante en sus ojos.

Pero nadie lo notaba pues todos estaban muy ocupados jugando. Hiroto se levanto con sigilo al ver a Hitomiko salir del orfanato, corriendo hacia el chico nuevo que lloraba.

Hiroto había estado esperando una ocasión así todo el día, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo al "despacho" como Hitomiko lo llamaba y se sentó en una silla que estaba frente al escritorio, miro con curiosidad lo que había sobre el escritorio pero al parecer no era nada que él estuviera buscando, abrió deliberadamente los cajones que habían, hasta llegar al último. No necesito tomar ninguno de los papeles que estaban archivados en ese lugar, sabia de sobra que su ficha de "registrado" estaba ahí. Cerro sus ojos en concentración y sin problema su ficha apareció en su mente, leyó la parte que le importaba en realidad.

"Tiempo de estadía: permanente"

Hiroto sintió un escalofrió recorrerle y abrió los ojos con tristeza y sorpresa.

Antes su ficha decía "temporalmente" en tiempo de estadía.

Hiroto no necesitaba sacar la ficha para saber que había cambiado, ya estaba seguro de eso.

Hiroto suspiro con resignación y cerro el cajón con cuidado, se bajo de la silla del escritorio y salió corriendo al patio de nuevo, no quería ser descubierto.

Hiroto de alguna manera no sentía ganas de llorar, se sentía traicionado pero no podía decir que la verdad le había sorprendido tanto, incluso lo esperaba, después de todo era peor tener esperanzas falsas en algo que nunca ocurriría, algo que si no podía impedir era ese horrible sentimiento de odio hacia sus padres ¿porque lo habían abandonado? ¿Acaso había hecho algo tan mal? ¿No le querían?

Hiroto trato de alejar esos pensamientos al tiempo que se detenía desubicado en el patio, todos estaban rodeando al chico nuevo y Hitomiko, todos menos una chica, claro está.

Hiroto miro a la chica con detenimiento y de alguna manera supo que la chica era normal, como si el mismo mundo le estuviera susurrando los secretos de la chica y todo a su alrededor se aclarara.

Hiroto se sintió intruso pero no aparto la mirada, curioso por lo que estaba pasando, descubrió que el nombre de la chica era Namiko y que por lo general no era vista.

Hiroto sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar la información que estaba recibiendo sin ningún permiso, abrió los ojos aliviado al ver que su mente ya no veía más allá de lo normal. Miro con detenimiento a Namiko otra vez, luego miro hacia el árbol donde estaba otro chico, Taiyou, Namiko parecía tener cierto interés en el chico, y según había entendido, también era un chico diferente.

Hiroto sabía que siempre pasaban cosas extrañas alrededor de Taiyou pero nunca se había atrevido a hablarle, porque, le gustase o no, Hiroto se marginaba a sí mismo, ya que no creía que nadie quisiera estar con él a los lugares desconocidos que el visitaba en los alrededores de la ciudad.

Hiroto echo un último vistazo a Namiko y Taiyou antes de regresar dentro del orfanato

Hiroto Kiyama miro desubicado a su alrededor, suspiro aliviado, pues todo solo había sido una pesadilla. Claro eso pensó el pequeño hasta que miro a su alrededor y noto que no estaba en su habitación, no estaba en su hogar tampoco, sus padres no se encontraban con él.

Hiroto suspiro con pesadez al tiempo que pestañaba para impedir que las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir lograran su meta.

Pero por más que quisiera las lágrimas siempre lograban deslizarse por sus mejillas, desafiándolo cruelmente.

Hiroto trato inútilmente de limpiar sus lágrimas con sus manitas pero estas se negaban a dejar de salir, trato de ahogar sus sollozos para no despertar a nadie.

-Oye- la voz de una chica en la oscuridad llamo la atención de Hiroto, miro desubicado a su alrededor y se encontró con Namiko, la chica a la cual el había observado esa tarde.

-¿Estás bien?- quiso saber la chica al ver que Hiroto no daba señales de vida.

-No es nada, es solo que me he dado cuenta que mis padres nunca regresaran- respondió Hiroto con la voz quebrada.

Namiko se sentó al lado de él, y Hiroto trato de enfocar sus ojos en la chica, pues no le era fácil distinguirla en la oscuridad.

-¿Sabes? A veces la familia son los amigos- le espeto Namiko con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero yo no tengo amigos tampoco- susurro Hiroto, dándose cuenta hasta ese momento.

-Yo puedo ser tu amiga si quieres, también Taiyou, no tenemos muchos amigos y confiamos en ti- trato de animarlo Namiko.

Hiroto no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Está bien-acepto Hiroto

-¡Genial! ¡Tengo un nuevo amigo!- se escucho la voz de Taiyou demasiado cerca y Hiroto ahogo un grito de sorpresa.

-¡No hagas tanto escándalo Taiyou, despertaras a todos!- grito susurrando Namiko

Hiroto prefirió no preguntar cómo es que Taiyou había aparecido de la nada.

-Nosotros seremos una familia para siempre- susurro entonces Taiyou, sonriéndole con alegría a Hiroto.

Hiroto estaba feliz aunque muy dentro de el aun le dolía que sus padres lo hubieran abandonado, pero esos serian su familia para siempre ¿cierto? No tenia de que preocuparse, después de todo ellos eran igual a él, pues también los habían abandonado.

_Ya se la verdad_

_nunca regresaran_

_¿Que es lo que hice mal?_

_¿Acaso de mi se olvidaran?_

_Yo si quiero hacerlo_

_si no puedo conmigo tenerlos_

_ya no quiero recordarlos_

_yo a ellos no les hice ningún daño_

_¿que es lo que hice mal?_

_¿Acaso el bien quedo atrás?_

_¿Porque nos abandonan?_

_¿Saben ellos lo que es amar?_

_Nada quiero recordar _

_ni quiero saber_

_que es lo que está mal o bien_

_para dejar el dolor atrás_

* * *

__~Fin del capitulo

Eso es todo por hoy...

Reviews?


End file.
